On The Rocks
by TacticalRush
Summary: One-shot set after episode 410. Will Lawson earn Shannon's forgiveness?


Lawson never thought he would see the day that she would leave. He had been dealing with a lot over the past week or so. First Michael's death, then Josh's disappearance and now his relationship with Shannon was at risk of falling apart. He was losing those closest to him and it was his own fault that the girl he loved was threatening to walk out on him. He was overwhelmed with guilt about sleeping with Josh's girlfriend, especially now that he knew that his best friend, who was presumed dead, is still alive out there somewhere.

...

Shannon sat on the floor of the living room, sipping from the third glass of wine she had poured herself that evening. A tear slid down her cheek as she replayed the hurtful words Lawson had spoken to her earlier that day through her mind. _How could he do that to me, to Josh? I thought he loved me... I didn't even think Lawson was capable of betraying anyone.… _

The chime of the doorbell abruptly brought Shannon out of her thoughts. She heaved herself off the floor and walked to the front entrance of her home. "Lawson, if you're here to apologise…" Shannon began, suspecting Lawson had come to beg for her forgiveness, when a sincere voice answered from outside. "Shannon, its Stella. Can I come in?" A small, sad smile spread across her face as she opened the door and let her best friend in.

"Are you and Lawson on the rocks? What happened?" Stella asked gently as she poured herself a drink.

"You don't wanna know what he did." Shannon replied, trying to maintain her composure.

"Oh my god." Stella gasped. "Was he…?"

Shannon nodded her head slightly, knowing exactly what her friend was asking. Stella sighed and comforted Shannon with a caring hug as she let the tears flow slowly down her face. "It's okay, Shan, it's okay." Stella reassured her.

...

Lawson was unsure of what to do. He didn't think pleading for Shannon's forgiveness was the right option at this point, but he sure as hell didn't want to just give up on everything they had either. He loved Shannon and wasn't prepared to lose her - not now, not ever. He had made a mistake hooking up with Tash the previous night and now he had to live with the consequences. Lawson was more annoyed with himself than anything and needed to release his frustration. With a clenched fist he thumped his hand against the wall. Now his knuckle was grazed, but he didn't care. He still felt remorseful and knew the feeling wouldn't ease until Shannon would let him talk to her. He slipped on his runners and strode out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Within moments he broke into a quick sprint and simply listened to the pounding of his shoes against the footpath. All he wanted to do was tell Shannon how sorry he was and hold her tight and promise that he would never be unfaithful to her ever again. He hated himself for hurting her like that. He was the one to blame for breaking her heart and the least he could do for both their sakes was to repair her broken heart.

...

"I've seen the way he looks at you Shannon – Lawson adores you. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, especially with Josh's disappearance, but he's not just gonna let you walk away." Stella said truthfully.

"I know." Shannon agreed.

Reading the thoughtful expression on Shannon's face, Stella asked calmly, "You're seriously considering breaking up with him aren't you?"

"Maybe." Shannon shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what I want to do."

"Well how about I leave you alone to think about it, unless of course you want me here." Stella offered.

"Thanks Stella, I'll be fine." Shannon smiled and led the way to the front door.

"If you want to talk, about anything, just call me." Stella said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

"I will. Night Stell."

"See ya tomorrow."

...

Lawson found himself standing at the top of Shannon's driveway, holding a single white rose attached to a handwritten note as a symbol of peace and forgiveness. It was the least he could do at this time of night to show her how much he cared and wanted her back. Lawson knew Shannon was furious with him and he couldn't blame her for that. He took a deep breath and walked down the path to place the rose on her front porch. He sighed and began to walk back down the path when he heard the door open. He spun around and saw Stella leaving. "Hey Lawson," she said quietly as she passed him.

"Hi Stell," Lawson replied as he watched Shannon pick up the rose he had left. She shook her head as she read the note before frowning at him.

"Lawson, what are you doing here?" Shannon asked irritably once Stella had driven away.

Lawson looked her directly in the eye. "I wanted to show you how sorry I am."

"I don't want to hear your excuses Lawson!" Shannon said angrily as she started to close the door.

"Shannon, please, just hear me out!" Lawson raised his voice, desperate to set things straight. Shannon merely glared at him and walked inside, leaving the door open for Lawson to follow.

Taking a seat on the couch Shannon interrogated, "What do you have to say to me? You betrayed me Lawson."

Lawson sat down opposite her and spoke with utmost sincerity. "I am so sorry Shannon. I shouldn't have let things get out of control."

"Of course not! You should have been here with me. You could have at least called to tell me you weren't coming home."

"I know that, but I can't change what happened in the past. You have no idea how guilty I feel about this. I wish it never happened, but it did. Now I have to live with the fact that I broke your heart and probably lost you because of it."

Shannon remained silent for a moment. She saw the look in Lawson's eyes and knew that he truly meant what he said. "Why did you do it?" She asked evenly. "I need to know."

"Honestly, I don't know," Lawson began truthfully. There really was no reason to justify his actions. After a brief pause Lawson continued. "But I promise to never cheat on you again. You're the one I want to spend my life with. I can't live without you."

Shannon could tell that the regret was paining Lawson as much as it hurt her, if not more. "You really mean it, don't you?" she asked genuinely.

Lawson nodded and placed his hand over Shannon's. "I love you Shan, and nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

Shannon moved closer to Lawson and whispered "I accept your apology."

Lawson smiled.

"However," Shannon continued, "I won't forgive you that quickly. You owe me."

With a raised eyebrow Lawson asked "What can I do for you?"

"Follow through with your promise." Shannon grinned.

"I can definitely do that." Lawson stated as he kissed Shannon passionately. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome to the situation he had put them in. His relationship with Shannon was still strong and if there was anything that the couple had learnt from the ordeal, it was that they would always have faith in each other, no matter how much the truth hurt. Lawson and Shannon were in love, and in the end that was all that really mattered.


End file.
